


Trust Your Heart

by Cyanne



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: Bodie and Doyle early in their partnership.





	Trust Your Heart

"Will you stop struggling," Doyle snapped, not for the first time. He tired, cold, hungry, and above all cranky, the last a not unusual state for him, at least not according to his partner of six months. He and Bodie had gone from outright antagonism to an almost grudging respect, and while they might not be friends outside of the job, they were starting to turn into a damn good team on it. 

Good that is, right up until their current assignment had gone completely to hell, leading to Doyle's current situation with his hands handcuffed to a chair behind him, facing a blank wall. His back to the door, he strained to hear what was going on in the other room. An effort made much more difficult because the idiot he'd been tethered to for the past four hours kept trying to get his own handcuffs lose. Houdini he wasn't and Doyle had completely lost whatever patience he'd had.

"I swear, Jamie, I will kill you myself if you don't stop. And thanks to Macklin, I've learned at least three new ways to do it that I would dearly love to try out."

Showing a degree of intelligence Doyle wasn't sure he actually had, Jamieson finally stopped fidgeting. Unfortunately, he decided to go back to an earlier topic of conversation, one which Doyle was also completely out of patience with. 

"I'm telling you Doyle, you're partner's going to get us killed. Our lives aren't worth anything against the amount of money they're offering him for this job."

"Give it a rest, will you. Bodie's not bent and he's not going to sell us out."

Bodie had been less than thrilled at being assigned to go undercover with a homegrown terrorist group but since one of the leaders was an old acquaintance of his from his former life, Cowley had given them no choice. Doyle had been assigned as backup and had been loitering a few doors down out front when Jamieson had arrived too early and in the wrong disguise, blowing both their covers. One alcoholic derelict hanging about was easily overlooked, two, especially when both were new to the area, were not. Thoroughly sick of having that argument as well, Doyle restrained himself from bringing it up again. 

"What he is, at the moment, is out numbered. Don’t rush to judge him, give Bodie some time," Doyle said wearily. "All this is for nothing if we can't at least narrow down the bombing sites." Too damn many options, too many department stores and tube stations and open gathering places for CI5 to secure them all. 

"He's arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, and a mercenary, in case you'd forgotten," Jamison said. 

"Was a merc, yes, and he was also Paras and SAS and is currently a CI agent, in case you'd forgotten that. And damn good at his job." Doyle snarled right back. "I'd rather die trusting Bodie than live with having doubted him. He'll find a way to get us out."

"Nice to hear you say that, sunshine," Bodie said. Doyle craned his head to see Bodie stepping around Jamison to crouch down in front of him. Running a hand down Doyle's arm and shoulder, he uncuffed him and then slid the key into his hands. Leaning close, he asked "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little stiff, but I'll be fine. You," Doyle asked, glad that Bodie was concerned and a bit worried himself in turn.

"Ugly and Uglier left, so it's only the two of them still out there. Get this, the idiots wrote everything down, there's a shopping list of guns and explosives." 

Doyle laughed, "You're joking."

"They don’t come any dumber than this mate, there's a map, too. Apparently Burke's brother is a bit slow."

"And they all must be really thick," said Doyle. "Fine by me, makes our job that much easier. What's the plan?" 

They were still learning to trade off with each other but Doyle knew this was Bodie's area of expertise and not his. Not yet, anyway. He suspected they had a lot to learn from each other and he also suspected that Cowley had known that from the beginning. Before the beginning even. 

"Want to let Jamie here loose so he can go for help out the back while you and I go create a distraction? Should be easy enough to hold them til the cavalry arrives" 

Doyle smiled at Bodie and found it returned. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
